battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Probe
The Probe was a superheavyweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a simple box design armed with a lifting arm that could lift up to 500 pounds. It was moderately successful, reaching the televised rounds of Season 4.0 and being seeded for Season 5.0. For Season 5.0, it was made invertible. The prongs could rotate 360 degrees. The Probe also competed in Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors as '''Probophobia '''in a modified form to fit into the 100kg weight limit. Robot History Season 3.0 The Probe's first and only match in Season 3.0 was against Brainsters of Triskelion. Brainsters of Triskelion won on a 27-18 judge's decision and The Probe was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 The Probe's first match in Season 4.0 was against Trial & Error. The Probe immediately got under Trial & Error and lifted it off the ground, but The Probe couldn't flip it over. The Probe stayed on Trial & Error through the entire fight with it's slow but strong drive. The Probe lifted Trial & Error again and pushed it against the arena wall. Eventually, with only a few seconds left in the match, The Probe finally flipped Trial & Error and push it against the wall again. The Probe won on a 44-1 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Armageddon. In the match, The Probe very swiftly rammed and flipped Armageddon. Both robots seemed to become sluggish after the first hit. The Probe seemed to have some steering trouble because one of The Probe's drive motors were burning out. It became a pushing match for the most part and The Probe got cornered in the exit ramp. Armageddon accidentally hits the arena wall after trying to trap The Probe and The Probe managed to escape before the time ran out. The Probe won on a 32-13 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Fantom Thrust. In the beginning, The Probe tries to get a lift in on Fantom Thrust, but Fantom Thrust slips away. The Probe then has trouble getting its lifting bar to touch the floor without going too far and lifting the front of the robot into the air. Fantom Thrust rams into the side of The Probe and pushes it around the BattleBox. The Probe is pushed around the killsaws, while Fantom Thrust goes over them. This ripped one of Fantom Thrust's tracks and The Probe gets underneath Fantom Thrust again. The Probe finally lifts Fantom Thrust off the ground and tries to take it to the pulverizer, but has a little trouble steering. When The Probe puts Fantom Thrust back down, it rips the front wedge bar off of Fantom Thrust. Fantom Thrust stopped moving and it was being counted out. The Probe won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Diesector. Diesector won on a 43-2 judge's decision and The Probe was eliminated from the tournament. As of 2015, it is unknown if The Probe participated the superheavyweight consolation rumble during Season 4.0. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, The Probe was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it faced Phere. The Probe won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced former superheavyweight champion Vladiator. Vladiator won by KO and The Probe was eliminated from the tournament. The Probe couldn't compete in the superheavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Speak softly and carry a big stick, so that he can take it from you and beat you like a scrap metal pinata! Here is THE PROBE!" "Abiding by none of the laws of thermodynamics. This bot lives by his own rules. He is THE PROBE!" See Also *Probophobia (Robot Wars) Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Extreme Warriors Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars competitors Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from California